


Mirrored Image

by brokencuffs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale - Freeform, M/M, angst I suppose, stiles stilinski - Freeform, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencuffs/pseuds/brokencuffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sort of maybe poetry? Don't look at me, my pen went cray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored Image

He is light  
Joy.  
Someone who is open with himself  
Delightful.  
Makes an entire room smile  
with just one gesture.  
Beautiful. Inspiring.  
His light is pure.  
Brilliant.  
Alluring.  
Everyone before himself.  
Selfless.  
Untainted.  
He is dark  
Sadness.  
Closed deep within himself  
Makes everyone second guess him  
with just one look.  
Unsightly. Brings doubt.  
His light is dim.  
Shadows.  
Ugly.  
Everyone before himself.  
Selfless.  
Blemished.


End file.
